helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER
Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 12, 2014 to September 6, 2014. The concert tour was split into two concert series: *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert tour were released November 26, 2014. Setlist KOREZO!= #''Performances Varies'' #*Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #*Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #*Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - S/mileage #*Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) - ℃-ute #*Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - Berryz Koubou #Love Machine (Updated) #MC1 #Opening VTR #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - Morning Musume '14 #Black Butterfly - Juice=Juice #Aa Susukino - S/mileage #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni - Berryz Koubou #The Power - ℃-ute (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #MC2 #''Performances Varies'' #*Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #*Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #*Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #*Koi Shitai Shinto - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC3 #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - ℃-ute (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 #MC4 #''Guest Corner'' #MC5 #''Medley Part 1'' ##Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '14 (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) ##WANT! - Berryz Koubou ##Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice ##Mystery Night! - S/mileage ##Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #MC6 #''Medley Part 2'' ##Dance Club Performance ##Love take it all - ℃-ute ##ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou ##Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice (w/ trainees Hamaura, Nomura, Kaga & Sasaki as Back Dancers) ##Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage (w/ trainees Hamaura, Nomura, Kaga, Sasaki, Inaba & Dambara as Back Dancers) ##What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #MC7 #cha cha SING ;Guest Corner *7/12 Evening *#Kono Yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu Dake Aru Nara - LoVendoЯ *#MC *#BINGO - LoVendoЯ *7/19 Evening *#Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible *7/26 Evening *#Nanja Korya?! - THE Possible *8/29 Evening *#Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) |-|YAPPARI!= #''Medley'' ##Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice ##"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage ##Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute ##Succhaka Mecchaka~ - Berryz Koubou ##Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #MC1 #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC2 #Yumemiru Fifteen - Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko #MC3 #Golden Chinatown - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka #Dream Last Train - Triplet #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi #MC4 #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC5 #Help me!! (Updated) - S/mileage, Juice=Juice #1-Oku 3-Senman Sou Diet Oukoku - Morning Musume '14 #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - Berryz Koubou #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urbancho - ℃-ute #MC6 #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Fukuda Kanon #Loving you Too much - Kudo Haruka, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi, Miyazaki Yuka, Miyamoto Karin #MC7 #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi #BE ALL RIGHT! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Takagi Sayuki #MC8 #''Guest Corner'' #Password is 0 - Morning Musume. '14 #Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - S/mileage #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - Berryz Koubou #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Ver.) - ℃-ute #MC9 #Renai Revolution 21 (Updated) ;Guest Corner *7/26 Day *#Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible Tracklist |length = }} DISC 1 KOREZO!= #OPENING #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #Love Machine (Updated) #MC1 #Opening VTR #MC2 #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - Morning Musume '14 #Black Butterfly - Juice=Juice #Aa Susukino - S/mileage #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni - Berryz Koubou #The Power - ℃-ute (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #MC3 #''Performances Varies'' #Darenimo Naisho - ** #MC4 #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - ℃-ute (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 #MC5 #Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible #MC6 #KOREZO! Medley part 1 ##Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '14 (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) ##WANT! - Berryz Koubou ##Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice ##Mystery Night! - S/mileage ##Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #MC7 #KOREZO! Medley part 2 ##Dance Club Performance ##Love take it all - ℃-ute ##ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou ##Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice (w/ trainees Hamaura, Nomura, Kaga & Sasaki as Back Dancers) ##Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage (w/ trainees Hamaura, Nomura, Kaga, Sasaki, Inaba & Dambara as Back Dancers) ##What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #MC8 #cha cha SING ;Bonus Footage #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 |-|DISC 2 YAPPARI!= #OPENING #Medley ##Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice ##"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage ##Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute ##Succhaka Mecchaka~ - Berryz Koubou ##Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #MC1 #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC2 #Yumemiru Fifteen - Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko #MC3 #Golden Chinatown - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka #Dream Last Train - Triplet #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi #MC4 #Darenimo Naisho - ** #MC5 #Help me!! (Updated) - S/mileage, Juice=Juice #1-Oku 3-Senman Sou Diet Oukoku - Morning Musume '14 #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - Berryz Koubou #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urbancho - ℃-ute #MC6 #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Fukuda Kanon #Loving you Too much - Kudo Haruka, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mak, Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi, Miyazaki Yuka, Miyamoto Karin #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi #BE ALL RIGHT! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Takagi Sayuki #MC7 #Nanja Korya?! - THE Possible #MC8 #Password is 0 - Morning Musume. '14 #Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - S/mileage #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - Berryz Koubou #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Ver.) - ℃-ute #MC9 #Renai Revolution 21 (Updated) Featured Members *MC: ;Morning Musume '14 *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura ;Berryz Koubou *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako ;℃-ute *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;S/mileage *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi *12th Gen: Ogawa Rena *16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami *17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako *18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako *19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru *20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane *21st Gen: Aikawa Maho, Saito Kana ;Guests *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina ** ** ** * ** ** *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki *Kikkawa Yuu *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami Absentees The following members were scheduled to take part in the tour, but could not due to an illness or injury: *Sato Masaki was absent from the August 9 and August 10 shows due to poor health. *Tamura Meimi was absent from the September 6 show due to physically not feeling well. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 21 Shows Trivia *This is the last Hello! Project tour to feature Morning Musume and Hello! Project leader Michishige Sayumi. **As it was her last, Michishige Sayumi gave presents to Hello! Project members. *Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Wada Ayaka celebrated their birthdays during this concert tour. *It was announced at the August 2 show by Shimizu Saki that Berryz Koubou would go on indefinite hiatus after the conclusion of their spring 2015 tour. *Mano Erina came to see the concert on August 3. *After the concert in Hokkaido, everyone in Hello! Project was treated to dinner. *On September 6, Ishida Ayumi and cooked some hometown beef tongue for Hello! Project and LoVendoЯ. Gallery Hello&-33; Project-480126.jpg Hello&-33; Project-475800.jpg Y2UvTNd.jpg FFk0X2V.jpg NVAQeBD.jpg OWW6XEC.jpg RwEGg2V.jpg 00nQDQnl.jpg Blog, Hello&-33; Pro Egg-488118.jpg Hagiwara Mai, Sugaya Risako-488357.jpg|Sugaya Risako and Hagiwara Mai FueQvgJ.jpg|Sayashi Riho and Kudo Haruka 0000000026682.jpg 0000000026692.jpg 0000000026702.jpg 0000000026712.jpg 0000000026722.jpg 0000000026732.jpg 0000000026742.jpg 0000000026752.jpg 0000000026762.jpg 0000000026772.jpg 0000000026782.jpg 0000000026792.jpg 0000000026802.jpg 0000000026812.jpg 0000000026822.jpg 0000000026832.jpg 0000000026842.jpg 0000000026852.jpg 0000000026862.jpg 0000000026872.jpg 0000000026882.jpg 0000000026892.jpg 0000000026902.jpg 0000000026912.jpg 0000000026922.jpg 0000000026932.jpg 0000000026942.jpg 0000000026952.jpg 0000000026962.jpg 0000000026972.jpg 0000000026982.jpg 0000000026992.jpg 0000000027002.jpg Tumblr n9p8k281dO1tzl6b0o1 1280.jpg|Berryz Koubou External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project **BD: Hello! Project Category:2014 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:SATOYAMA Movement Units Concerts In Category:SATOUMI Movement Units Concerts In Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays